21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
Crusade of the Sacred
Crusade of the Sacred (Dialect: Sheu T'seng Deu Huu 上战白粹) was a Holy War between the forces of Light and Dark taking place in the Human World between Heaven, Hell and Earth, and the balance between the two forces. Heaven and Earth were unified together by their creator, Plong-Lue. When Man did not believe that Plong-Lue created humankind, they killed him, and Plong-Lue divided the Heaven and Earth apart. Humans could then no longer cross into the Spirit World, and Sickness and Death came onto the Human World. With human spirits vulnerable to all Spirits, the Puritians were created to take the souls for the Yin World and the Crusaders took the souls for the Yang World. However, a messiah named Shi Yi rose from humankind through the call of Yeu Shao the All Seeing God, and cured human sickness and illness and created the Guardians who would protect humankind from both forces. The Blood Moon On August 10th 2015, Black Snake riding the back of a Black Tortoise came and warned two couples who were walking to the store. The Black Snake & Tortoise warned people that the Flesh Eating Demon who would be born out of the Blood Moon, and that in order to be protected, they must wear a red string to protect themselves. about a. The two couples refused to warn others, and died on August 17th, prompting a scare among locals about the Moon Eating Demon. The Bureau of Paranormal Research (Guardians) become involved and as they began to investigate more into the couple's death, they uncover a Sacred War. They assemble a team consisting of the Four Buddhas, Bounty, Sanctuary, Immortality and Order, naming them the Crusaders. The Guardians seek the help of Isa Samsara a Crusader, who refuses to participate in the struggle between Light and Dark forces, saying that humanities fate lies within the heavens, not within mankind. The CEO of the BPR Cecilia gives them the lead that the Witch King Vachu Gi is being resurrected. With his tomb opened, he wrecks havoc upon the village and accused of them of destroying his preserved organs. The Guardians successfully contains the underworld spirits, and releases Vachu Gi's spirit to rest. Lord of Lies However, after dispelling the Witch King, CEO Cecilia turns out to be Lady Gaokiuge the Lord of Lies on orders to upset the balance between Light and Dark, with her greedy intentions of seeing the heavens in exchange to resurrect the Fallen One using the Red Moon. Gaokiuge attempts to crash the Heavens down to earth. However the forces of Yin and Yang stepped in before he could released from his Red Moon prison. Lady Gaokiuge is claimed guilty and thus sent down to punishment and sent down to the Underworld as a prisoner. After the Blood Moon passed on August 28th and morning came. Yin & Yang has reset the world back to August 10th 2015. The two couples never saw the Black Snake & Turtle. The Four Guardians could be seen together one last time at a restaurant watching the two couples walk away.Category:BPR Category:Sanctus Category:Puritans